A number of electric fire assemblies, which provide a visual simulation of a natural fire by way of a flame effect have previously been proposed. In general, these have thus been relatively bulky and many have included quite complex arrangements and have thus been quite expensive to manufacture. Also the flame effect provided has often not always been wholly satisfactory.
There is a demand for a fire simulation device that combines superior performance and low costs. The present invention satisfies the demand.